The National Nursing Centers Consortium (the Consortium) is requesting a small grant from the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality for our proposed third annual conference entitled "Best Practices in Nurse-Managed Health Centers: How Research, Policy and Practice are Addressing Health Disparities." The conference is planned for October 15, 16 and 17, 2004 at the Loews Vanderbilt Hotel in Nashville, Tennessee. The purpose of the conference is to provide an environment where participants can present the practice, research and policy of addressing health disparities through nurse-managed care. It is an opportunity to share the latest research and consider the best approach to new research, hence building on the field's research base that demonstrates the effectiveness of nurse-managed health centers. The conference brings together a range of health care professionals and researchers who on focus on eliminating health disparities. The conference is intentionally focused on the three components of health services: research, policy and practice. To eliminate health disparities and produce strong health outcomes, we believe it is important to consider all three components. The sessions will focus on the broad issues that impact NMHCs: such as funding streams, access to services, and best practices for health outcomes, as well as specific issues. Best practice sessions will address the primary health issues NMHCs face such as chronic conditions like diabetes, asthma, hypertension, and cardiovascular disease.